Requiem Of Revenge
by Scandalised
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic so let it FLY! I have set a few ground rules for how this series is going to go: 1st the TL, this is AFTER the phone call between Liv & Fitz in 3-04 where Fitz has gotten his presidential balls back & hangs UP on Liv. He has decided enough is ENOUGH! 2nd: This is a series of basically one-shots but they ARE sequential & thus connected...
1. Chapter 1 To His Threshold

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED & REMEMBER, IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!

Chapter 1

CLICK! Fitzgerald hangs up the phone & toss it across the beast seat hitting the doorjam with a SWACK. What the FUCK just happened?! Did she really have the man that had once been his subordinate, that had once been a person he looked to in times of war, that he had once forgiven her for having sex with (thought they were separated & it wasn't his forgiveness to give, but that made it no easier), & that he had bargained with the devil known as Rowan to get released IN HER APARTMENT?! A place they had made some of their most treasured memories reconnecting? A place where he had counted down the clock with her & EARNED her? He was stunned, his chest hurt, he couldn't breath, & worse yet, he wanted BLOOD.

(The beast door opens) "Sir?" He's suddenly snapped out of his angry fog. "Yes Tom." "We've arrived Mr. President." He steps out of his hellhole in walks into Wonderland. He has business there & then as soon as it's concluded, he has the most important phone call of of his life to make & many things to get in order. He will have his blood, heads will roll, bodies will burn, & perhaps most importantly, the love of his life who has betrayed him yet a 2nd time will never forget the coming days.

12 Days Later...

Lauryn walks into the oval with a manilla envelope marked highly classified & notices for a moment that the president is at his desk but nodded off. She smiles to herself quickly & reminds herself that even though he needs his rest because sleep hasn't come much these past 2 weeks that he would be angry with her if she didn't immediately hand deliver what she carried. So she calmly steps to the resolute desk & taps it with her pen & Fitz awakens immediately, removing his feet from his desk & sits upright in his new bronze coloured Herman Miller chair, a recent gift from Tom. "Mr. President", she says. "I'm sorry to wake you sir but I know you have been awaiting these documents & I knew better than to allow them to linger on your desk." His brows lift & he reads Lauryn's expression, one of unbridled happiness & enthusiasm, & he takes the envelope in hand & thanks Lauryn, casting a smile wider than any ocean. "Is there anything else you need sir?" Still smiling, he shakes his head & stands seeing Lauryn out with his eyes.

Quickly opening the envelope & scanning it's contents, joy overcomes in in a way it's only done a few times in recent memory. Times like the last beautiful memory he had with Liv, & the births of his two children. (yes that's right, TWO) This was a jubilation he didn't even feel when he won the presidency because the victory was bittersweet at best with the circumstances surrounding he & Olivia & the terrifying thought that that had to end, in order for his true legacy to begin.

HE. WAS. FREE. He had used every bit of dirt he could dig up on Mellie (oh & there was SO MUCH, some of it even surprising to him) to force her into granting his petition not only for divorce, but for full custody of his two children Gerry & Karen. Teddy, unfortunately, was not his Son & although he loved him as his own, the damage done by Mellie to what was left of their relationship, & the fact that Teddy's Father was a person who looked at him almost everyday & was assigned to protect him with his life, was not something he could just forgive & forget. So he had decided that he would NOT. He had had enough & there was no going back from this pointe.

The abortions mattered not (there were at least 2 that his newly hired Fixer Warren & his team had managed to uncover), the babies had not been his. The affairs including Paul Mosely, whom Mellie had looked him in his eyes & DENIED that she'd had an affair with when in fact there was a sex tape that proved without any doubt that she was lying, caused him NO pain in ANY way. Even uncovering Mellie's collaboration with Verna to attempt to KILL him, (intuition my arse) had barely ruffled any feathers in his cap. He had been done with Mellie long before all that & truthfully was more angry at himself for having endured her festering form of evil this long. And now that that sordid business was concluded, he set about on the one true reason for his blinding happiness. It was time for Olivia to pay for how she had treated him, how she had used him just like everyone else, & how she had put his heart on a stake for all to see & then proceeded to watch it burn.

Thanks to a few words from Fitz, a bug in someone's ear here, a namedrop there, a non-chalant suggestion or 2, & a few carefully worded recommendations, OPA's caseload had significantly increased in the past 2 weeks, surprising even Olivia. She was on her way to her 2nd client meeting on the day & it was just now 1245. "10 minutes Ms. Pope", her driver mouthed announcing their arrival time. She'd spend the last 12 days trying to get in touch with Fitz, but he wouldn't return her calls, & worse when she reached out to Cyrus he informed her that Fitz was extremely busy these days, so much so, that he barely got a word in with him himself. Olivia wasn't even certain what that meant at this pointe. After their last phone call, she'd promptly made Jake leave her apartment & told him that if he darkened her door again, what he found on the other side would NOT be what he expected. He'd rung her phone many times since then & even attempted visits to her office but she'd refused to see him & Huck & the rest of OPA ensured that her wishes were respected.

She had a constant uneasy feeling, so much so that she'd barely eaten these last 2 weeks & had gotten so little sleep, afraid of the nightmares when she closed her eyes, that her eyes burned with a sun-like heat. She's so out of her that her driver has opened her door & literally has to snap her out of the state of frozen wake she is in. "I'm sorry Ms. Pope but we have arrived at Senator Cryson's home" "It's fine Radin", she says clearly NOT fine but pressing on as usual.

Senator Cryson, a moderate junior, much like Fitz ironically enough, awaited her, his door open, his handshake firm as always. This case didn't really need her attention (he's Gay but not openly & has decided to BE open & wanted guidance on how best to proceed with nominal damage), she thought quickly, but he has insisted that it be her that come to talk to him about how they would handle the announcement & the coming days. Quickly & assuredly Olivia advised him on what their usual procedures were, how they would counter any negative press or feedback, & how the would instill their own version of his story & spin it in such a manner that anyone who questioned his integrity because of his sexuality would immediately be a marked individual. She asked him whom might initially have a negative response that people would pay attention to & he rattled off a few names. Then she asked him the question that they ALWAYS lie about.

"Is there ANYTHING that we need to know that could jeopardise our plans Senator Cryson & DO NOT LIE." Deep breaths escape from his chest as he is hesitant to answer. He's deep in thought for another moment or 2 & then a strong & stern NO escapes his lips. "NO Ms. Pope, there truly isn't anything that I believe could do such a thing. I am no saint, but I truly believe I have lived my life in the best manner possible & have earned my position here & have always had the best of intentions. So NO, there won't be any sudden issues that arise." Just off to his right his blackberry rings & he looks at the caller ID & while casting his hand in Olivia's direction says "I'm sorry Ms. Pope but I need to take this in my private study upstairs. I won't be a few moments but I do have a few more questions for you so please stay a moment." Promptly he disappears up the stairs & she hears his study door close ever so lightly with a *click*.

"Ms. Pope," his housekeeper peers from out of the kitchen in such a swift manner that she startles Olivia. "Is there anything I can get you while you're waiting? Coffee, Tea, a glass of bourdeaux perhaps?" "No thank you", Olivia responds at 1st & then quickly utters, "actually a glass of bordeaux would be nice thank you." Seconds later, glass in hand, Olivia is touring the downstairs level of Senator Cryson's home. He has gorgeous artwork & there are many photographs of family, including several of he & his husband Bryant. She smiles as she views the photos casually sauntering from space to space & display to display. Just when the display starts to get a little redundant & routine, a photo captures her attention in such a way a few others could ever do. It's Senator Cryson & Fitz, seemingly at a fundraiser function shaking hands, all political smiles. Nothing strange about the photo in anyway except, she swears she hears Fitz's deep baritone voice speaking to her from it. It's the wine, she tells herself. I'm just exhausted & haven't eaten much so it's going to my head a little quicker than normal...She snorts silently to herself & suddenly the floor gives way & she feels herself falling but she never hits the ground.

"Hello Olivia" she hears a voice she's longed to her for days except there's a hint of venom attached to it that she's only felt 3 other times. She closes her eyes trying to block out those memories & the daggers that accompanied them & tunes out all around her. She doesn't realise she's being carried elsewhere, she doesn't hear the shuffling, the tapping of feet on the floor, the opening & subsequent closing of a heavy door, & the calculated breaths of the one whose arms she currently lay in. Then...THE DARKNESS is not implied, it is PURE & no longer something she can control...


	2. Chapter 2 And So It Begins

Olivia awakens moments later unsteady & uncertain of where she is. She believes she's still in Senator Cryson's home but where in it exactly remains a mystery. It is dark & eerily quiet. No wait...it's not as quiet as she believed. In fact there's a breath. There's a presence. A cologne she knows too well...Dolce & Gabbana Light Blue. She bought him a bottle for the 1st time as a birthday gift on the campaign trail & even though Mellie bought him something else, he's never worn anything else & wouldn't even allow Mellie to buy him the same cologne. It was theirs. Only theirs.

"Hello Olivia", he says & there's that sting, that venom in his voice that she'd hoped to never hear again. It's then she realises not only is she blindfolded-unable to see him, but she's also bound with a rope at both feet & ankles (leather?). Something is wrong. "Fitz..." she mutters barely above a whisper. "What is going on? Why am I tied up?"  
"Hush Olivia", as he lightly touches her right cheek (His ring? GONE?!), planting a chaste kiss on her now somewhat parched lips. "I just needed some time alone with you & I felt it best if it happen where there was no possibility of us being disturbed."

"When we last spoke Olivia (the sting present in every syllable) the scent of betrayal was so strong in conversation that even 12 days later it still fouls the air so strongly, so overwhelmingly that it literally chokes the life from me." He guides his left hand again, (NO RING) across her chest just below her collar bone & she shudders from the duality of fear & electricity. She has never been afraid of Fitz in any manner before, but the person before her is almost unrecognisable & therefore someone to be feared. He senses her fear almost immediately & for a brief moment seems pensive in his manner but thoughts drift to Olivia's latest betrayal & that quickly subsides & is replaced by a vengeful almost plastic smile.

"Tell me Olivia, did you FUCK Jake that night after our call ended? Did you have him in your bed, on your table, or in your shower, JUST like you had me?" Before Olivia can respond her blouse is ripped open sending buttons flying across the room in every direction. Her chests is heaving, she's unable to speak words. She can't even formulate them in her mind. The coherence is gone. She feels something cold against her chest under her bra & she's suddenly back to the present & fully aware. "NO", she expels breaths quick, chest still heaving. "I told him to go to hell & not to darken my door ever again!" She's yelling & suddenly the cold object is snatched away from her body & her bra falls to the ground. "I don't believe you, in fact, I know he didn't leave your apartment until much later that night because your security detail reported video footage of the exact time he left!" She feels the cold object again, this time touching her right hip underneath her wool slacks. "A full THREE hours AFTER our call ended" RIIIIIIIP, her slacks give way & fall to her feet. Olivia's eyes are wide open in a way they've never been before. He cannot see them, & yet he knows her face, her body well enough to know this. And worse still her reaction to what's happened thus far, has in no way deterred him from his initial goal. In fact, he is even more determined to see it through. She has to pay her penance for what she's done. How she's made him feel too many times. What she's lead him to become.

"Tell me Olivia, did he kiss your neck, lick your breasts, (the cold returns only this time it's held in a place of such intimacy that Olivia whimpers & gasps all at the same time-RIIIIIIIP) & soil your pussy with his fingers?" He shoves 2 fingers inside of her-his fingers intense heat & blistering cold all at once. Breath is forced from Olivia's lungs at such a sensation. "I'm not at all surprised to find you soaking wet. You always are. I just never believed it to be for anyone else but me." He applies pressure & pushes his fingers deeper inside of her. "THIS, was supposed to be MINE, FOREVER. From your own mouth those words fell. How HOLLOW they ring now." A 2nd whimper escapes from her lips & her breaths quicken becoming even more frantic than she'd ever thought possible. Her heart, breaking, falling apart piece by piece & yet racing. Her lips parched to the pointe of cracking. She licks them & tries to re-focus, tries to think of anything to say to make him stop. Make him stray from his path. Make him see the fear he's created in her that never existed before. There was no place for it BEFORE.

"Did you hollow your cheeks when you sucked him dry like you did me? Did he taste your nectar & lick your clit causing you scream to his name as loudly as you screamed mine? As often? And with as much love & fervor as I thought you felt in that moment?" Again, his fingers slide deeper still, this time with such intense pressure, no PAIN, that Olivia's hips jump & the sound, the sound she makes is one that's new to them both. "Fitz..." barely above a whisper, her strength of voice GONE. He leans into her left shoulder & bites down on her collar bone. The pain, oh yes, the pain, is searing. She's never felt such. Again his fingers..."THIS, was supposed to be MINE Olivia. You will do well to remember what you have obviously forgotten & when I am through, all shred of doubt will be gone, you MARKED until you take your last breath." He hastily withdraws his fingers, soaked with her essence. "Hmmmph, you reek of lies, betrayal, & JAKE." He spits, the venom again, burning her to her core. Footsteps, quickening, & then he's gone.


	3. Chapter 3 The Coldest Shoulder

5 Days Later...  
"Liv...Liv... OH LIV VIA!" And with that Olivia snaps out of it. Her thoughts had returned to that afternoon at Senator Cryson's home. Fitz, having suddenly left her there in a state of true disbelief & shock, had not shown his face nor contacted her in the following days. She awoke that afternoon in her car, Radin driving as if nothing had happened. She vaguely remembered a few words, mostly indiscernible, wine, a little too much maybe, spilled, but that was it. She was dressed in a long sleeve navy tee & yoga pants. They were hers (well the pants were anyway) but...HOW?!

"Liv...LIV!" Harrison's voice bringing her back once again. "What is going ON with you today? Ever since you left Senator Cryson's house the other day you have the lost moments! You just zone out. You barely eat-not like you really did before- & you haven't touched a case-not that we can't handle them all. TALK to me." Deep breaths became shallow breaths as she drifted again to her last encounter with Fitz but then something else..."Honestly Harrison, I'm elated we have new clients & some old ones have returned but these past few weeks have just been overwhelming. The highs & lows so far apart I couldn't see the distance between them." More deep breaths & then she touches his hand, reassuring him she will reconcile it all very soon. A brief smile that she basically forces to reach her eyes because he knows her too well & then he touches her hand & leaves her sitting there. He's almost out the door before he snaps remembering why he came in there in the 1st place..."There are flowers for you, on the table in the conference room. Such a large arrangement they wouldn't even fit on your desk." And with that, he exits.

Deep breaths, her pulse quickening, she walks out to the conference room afraid but hopeful at what she'll find. They're orchids. Deep navy orchids. So deep they're nearly BLACK. Instinctively she knows who they're from & that they don't bring her good tiding. There's at least 8 dozen of them. In fact, there's exactly 8 dozen of them & she shudders when she realises what the 8 represents. It was a magic number to them because if he were re-elected & Olivia had her way, it would be 8 years total before he could divorce Mellie & marry Olivia. She feels the memory of his left hand on her cheek...his ring... IT WAS GONE. But WHY? It had always stung her skin before when touched her with it on but she'd never tell him that knowing he would take it off just to make her more comfortable. Their situation had never allowed for comfort. Moments stolen, fleeting, always looking over their shoulders. At least she looked. Fitz, only saw her. Never PAST or THROUGH her. The orchids...there's a card. She grabs it pensively not wanting to feel the twisting of the knife again.

Sex, Lies, & Videotape...  
Look over your shoulder (you do that well as we know)...  
The world has gotten colder...  
2 steps forward, 200 steps back  
8 dozen, 8 years, these orchids & our hearts nearly black.

Instinctively Olivia looked over her right shoulder, but there was no one there. Nothing there. What did he mean?! She'd seen Fitz angry before...defiance, Big Gerry, even Cyrus & Mellie. But never did she feel such pure hatred as she felt right now. She could feel his hatred in EVERY word on that card. Yes, she'd lied to him about that night with Jake after the phone call. Truthfully, she'd been lying to herself after it happened. She did tell him she never wanted to see him again & she'd meant it. The hurt she'd sensed in Fitz's eyes even through the phone that night was not something she could bear to ever feel again & yet, here it was, like stinging needles all over her body. She turned about & thought to yell into Huck's office to ask him to throw the flowers away but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Lifting 2 orchids from the giant arrangement, she walked back into her office, this time closing the door. Deep breaths became shallow breaths as she sunk back into her office chair & slowly the tears came but would not fall.

2 days later...  
"Sir."  
"Yes Tom..."  
"We have confirmation but we need to move now."  
He stands & grabs his suit jacket off the back of his chair. A bag sitting on the corner of his desk is quickly picked up & with that they are on the move. He sits in the beast as it rolls along, that smile still there, still plastic & rigid. She had tried to again to reach out to him through Cyrus but as usual Cyrus had rebuffed her, not because he wanted to, but because he was on the outside looking in again & this time, couldn't even fathom why. He knows the orchids were a perfect followup to their latest encounter & he knows the card hit it's intended mark.

They arrive at their destination with Tom pulling the beast around back. It's already been cleared by undercover secret service agents, the play in motion as soon as confirmation had been provided that the gift from OPA's latest major client had been accepted. Up the back stairs & into the spa they go, quickly & quietly. He sees her, lying in a chair with her eyes covered by a lavender eye masks. The "nail technician" attending her nails excuses herself momentarily & hurries out of the salon. The door is locked with strict instructions NOT to disturb them for ANY reason.

Suddenly Olivia feels the heavy again. Then footsteps she knows & remembers all too well. She goes for the mask but he quickly snatches her hands, leaving her along again with him in the dark. Alone, with his hatred, his venom, his scent, & his rage. She whimpers. She's not afraid of his this time because deep down inside she knows he's carrying the gaping wound of what she's done & he only wants her to have a matching wound of size & severity that may even heal one day. Something happens she doesn't expect. A kiss. A GENTLE but chaste kiss to her lips. And he's ripping her spa robe off of her. She was due a swedish massage next so she is naked underneath. She gasps, he breaths deep. He smiles & then lets out a laugh of satisfaction noticing the vicious bite mark is still healing upon her shoulder (MINE-he thinks).

"Don't. SAY. A . WORD. Olivia"..."NOT A FUCKING WORD". And with the she exhales like no time before, preparing herself for what is sure to come. He turns her over, her knees in the chair & her hands extended in from of her clinging to the back of it. The hot & bone chilling cold of his fingers make their way into her pussy again. She mewls but doesn't say anything. She knows...she knows it's best not to.

"Hmmmmmph, tell me Olivia, are you this wet because of me? Or were you laying back in that chair wishing you could pleasure yourself thinking about JAKE again? The last time he fucked you did he wonder why your pussy wasn't as tight as before?" Olivia lets a whimper of desperation escape her lips but does NOT speak She knows it will take this & more to open up such a wound as he is seeking upon her flesh. He's sliding his large digits in & out of her. 1st two, then three. Leaning over her back into her right shoulder he sinks his teeth into it at the very same moment, his fingers released, & his large rock hard member replacing them. She gasps. He stands there & does NOT move. She's tight. She always has been when it comes to him.

She know he's feeling, knows he's trying to see if her heat still grips onto him for dear life like it once did. He steadies himself. His breathing become shallow. She braces herself for the pleasurable pain that will surely come, she arches her back even to give him easier access. Her heat sucking him in & holding him there. He still has NOT moved. "Don't move", his breaths still quite shallow & she realises he's trying to control himself, control his body & it's reactions to her. He doesn't want to give into pleasure, he doesn't want her to feel pleasure. Only pain, only feeling her flesh continuing to be ripped open. He withdraws in a flash, Olivia immediately missing their physical connection.

The tears are there again, but they shall not fall. He groans & she realises he's masturbating. The groans get louder, increase in frequency, & then suddenly she feels his warm essence all over her bottom & lower back. "If this isn't started to refresh your memory about how THIS-he slides his fingers up & down her clit & lips- IS MINE, you will remember soon enough!" & just as quickly as he'd come his pants are zipped up & he's gone.

The shame too great, & the sadness even greater, Olivia grabs the spa robe & again & runs down the halls in bare feet. She grabs her things out of the locker in the spa ladies room & quickly throws on her clothing & her shoes eyes moist with tears that she dares not to fall & pussy moist with essence she cares not that it will soak her pants in the car. She quickly runs out front & into the waiting back seat of her car not even speaking to Radin as she leans forward, putting her face into her hands. The reality of what they have become. What she has made him, overwhelming her to the pointe of sheer unspeakable sadness. Radin drives off & Olivia's world goes dark once again, this time self-imposed.


	4. Chapter 4 Providence Revisited

30 Minutes AFTER their spa encounter  
In her haste to get back to her apartment after their last encounter, she hadn't noticed that there was a blue tiffany bag that was sitting on in the back seat of her car. She'd rushed into her apartment, tears in her eyes, not of sadness, but of realisation that she'd broken him & she was truly at a loss about how to fix him, something she was supposed to be the best at.

A moment later, Radin had knocked upon her door-she opened it, wiping her face & eyes.  
"Ms. Pope...you left your shopping bag on the back seat when you got out of the car." She exhaled, remember that Radin always went for a quick walk while the car was parked to clear his head & probably smoke a cigarette or two. She knew.  
"Thank you Radin, I appreciate you bringing it up."  
"Do you need anything Ms. Pope?" his query unusually concerned.  
"No Radin thank you I'm alright, have a good night." She closed her door, locking it behind her & set her security system. It wasn't really about keeping anyone out. It was more about keeping everything inside her from spilling. Sitting the Tiffany bag on the table...the same table she...No not now. NOT NOW. More tears...She wished she could have seen his eyes when they were in the spa. She knew why he could not look into hers & it burned. It burned like she was being baptised in hellfire. Deep breaths became shallow once more but she was determined to help him in the way only she could at this moment. Determined to let his wrath play out in this way so he would know, no doubt ever crossing his mind again. She had done that to him far too many times. Removing the long box from the bag, of course there was another card. She had known there would be & no matter how much she dreaded it, she would read with anticipation because venomous or not, they were HIS words.

Stricken & Shattered,  
Ripped & Torn,  
The love we once shared is now ours to mourn,  
You gave him your body, I gave you my heart,  
Here you hold it in your hand & see it all ripped apart.

Opening the box, the tears, the tears there but NO they must NOT fall. They must not. Olivia doesn't cry. When you cry people see you as weak & she knows that weakness out here invites leeches & vultures. Lying inside, just one half of a platinum heart bracelet. The other half had but cut away, such that the metal appeared eviscerated. It could not be rebuilt only reforged, something that took much more strength than even she believed she possessed. And the tears that could not fall had no other choice...

Weeks upon weeks had passed, Fitz nearly having forgotten how many. Although he still wasn't really speaking to Cyrus, he did have a job to do so they functioned as best they could through the smog. Cyrus had only enquired about Mellie's whereabouts ONCE not surprisingly & Fitz had only answered that Mellie was gone. Knowing not to push him any further, he shrugged his shoulders & exited the oval closing the door with a heavy sigh. There was a smile when Fitz answered him that gave Cyrus a chill unlike any he'd ever had that he wouldn't soon forget. Olivia had stopped reaching out to him to try to reconnect with Fitz long ago. And something told him not to question either of them as to why because although a part of him wanted to know, there was just as much a part of him, that did not. He had noticed that Rowan had been eerily quiet these last few weeks, but to that he owed his gratitude & not his inquisition.

Alone in his thoughts. His angry, vengeful, hateful thoughts. They had no outlet & for once he had not turned back to the bottle to calm them. No, not this time, he refused to allow Olivia's betrayal to make him revert to such a man as that. He was better than that, had always been better even if she didn't believe in him like she said she did. OLIVIA. never had a name given him so much pause & caused him so much pain where it had once been the voice of heaven. He knew she had spent the last several weeks awaiting another encounter. Awaiting any sighting of him, any scent of him, any outpouring. And as he looked in his top desk drawer at the shattered half of the bracelet he had once bought her as a gift of love that he hadn't gotten the opportunity to give her, his wound still fresh, he realised it was time. That she had settled into a place of calm, a place of peace. And peace, was not something he felt her entitled to anytime soon.

6 Weeks Later  
No touch, no talk, no eye contact, in fact no contact of ANY sort. If he wasn't who he wasn't Liv would have sworn he had disappeared from the face of the earth. He had been right about much in their time together. Much she hadn't given him proper credit for. But one thing she could now acknowledge? She ALWAYS looked over her shoulder. Now even more so.

She had tried to move forward. Thrown herself into her cases & surrounded herself by the few friends she had. Swimming until her arms felt like silly ropes & running kilos upon kilos upon kilos until she could not walk. Late one night while sitting in OPA, with her television volume very low, an alert flashed across her screen. It was Fitz's face. The anchor was upset, attempting to get the words out, an accident? Turning the volume up...A BOMB. The feed went dead, the remote unresponsive. She sunk back into her chair momentarily. STUNNED. Was he hurt? Was he alive? WHAT THE FUCK was happening?! Literally moments later a marine walked through her door telling her to grab everything she needed & come with him. Hesitation on her face but not escaping her lips, the marine yelled the instructions again snapping her back to reality. Something was wrong & ironically fear, unbridled fear, became Olivia Pope's mistress. She quickly turned to gather her things, a stinging nettle coursing through (worry? guilt?) no ON her neck, then haze & BLACK.

It feels like moment, but it has to be hours. Several hours. It's pitch black. The air chilled unnaturally so. There is nothing but silence. Not so much silence as the absence of sound. Pain emanating from Olivia's neck which she attempts to massage away only to find her hands bound. Again with leather. The ankles again with leather. This time however her legs are splayed in such a manner that the chilling unnatural air has free reign between them. Thinking it's only dark because she it blindfolded Olivia scrunches her noise ever so slightly only to realise her eyes are uncovered. Deep breaths become shallow as her emotions & flight or flight kicks in & overwhelm her. *POP* a bright, no VERY bright light illuminates the room in such a way that although it's no longer darkness, STILL Olivia can not see. This place oddly familiar, Olivia attempts to get her bearings turning her head left & right but still NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. The illumination overwhelming she closes her already tiring eyes only to hear, faintly at first...


	5. Chapter 5: Providence Revisited 2nd Act

MUSIC...getting louder & clearer by the second. It's a song she knows all too well. "I Remember/Stranger Than You Dreamt It", from The Phantom Of The Opera. It was a favourite of hers that she often listened to those nights she was alone working tirelessly on the trail. Guess she wasn't as alone as she thought. She feels the warmth of the light, still illuminating the space offering no safe harbour, only more darkness. Her breath hitched, held unknowingly. "Hello Olivia." Something different. Something unlike the others. His voice, as fervent with brittleness as always, is strong yet distant. "Fitz..." she breaths out, relieved yet holding it back. "You're alright...I thought..." She dips her head upon the realisation. A resignation of her fate & acceptance of her circumstance.

"I know." "I know Olivia that you're anticipating me walking in that room any moment but this time, oh yes, this time things WILL be different." He spits. Smiling to himself, he reaches in his pocket removing the contents & putting it down flat on the table in front of him quietly. Almost stealthily. "This time, I'm going to allow you to speak. I'm going to ask you a series of very personal questions & for every answer you give that I do NOT care for true answer or not you will know." *POP* the warmth from the light dissipates & Olivia slowly opens her eyes. DARKNESS. Heavy as if it were dark matter, the music still playing even louder it seems. "The first time you FUCKED Jake, what was your reason?" She doesn't answer...knows he doesn't want to hear the real reason. Even SHE doesn't want to remember the real reason. "Olivia, I won't ask again." A lump in her throat, then finally, words.

"They had just broadcast the last interview with you & Mellie. I watched you, sitting there speaking about how if you let the moment pass, that you would regret it for the rest of your life. I watched you, speaking about a woman you obviously cared for a great deal & at that moment, knew it couldn't possibly be me. I was in my own personal hell & Jake, Jake was my saviour." Breath held. Lips parted in anticipation, Olivia awaited his response. A SHOCK, wait no, an ever increasing in strength sensation between Olivia's legs. Her clit suddenly on fire, hips shooting like a rocket out of her chair. At first a controlled moan arose from her lips followed by heated passionate gut originating screams. Her chest heaving, her stomach clenching, her heat begging for relief from the onslaught. "FITTTTTTTTTZ!" The sensation gave way. Her body still on fire, her heat throbbing, & her mouth salivating. "So, you FUCKED Jake the 1st time as a way of getting back at me, as a way of getting over me, OR as a way of trying to assuage your guilt about betraying me in Defiance? Because obviously you'd forgotten or maybe chose not to remember, that is was YOU who taught me how to fake it with my wife. "

A restrained gasp escaped Olivia's lips. Her face dipping, her mind riddled with guilt. Her body still reeling from the sensations. "Truthfully, I did it because you not being able to control your erections around me created more trouble than YOU ARE worth." She knew what it would mean. Bracing herself the sensations begin again. This time in even greater strength. Greater frequency. Her clit, being assaulted in such a manner as if a hummingbird's wings were flapping away it it. Longer this time, her hips involuntarily rising, clenching, everything clenching to attempt to get away from the stimulus, but finding no relief in sight. Her orgasm, oh GOD her orgasm just in sight, so close, but then, it all ceases. And an annoyance, almost ANGER takes over Olivia. Her chest heaving relentlessly, stars in the darkness...why won't he let her..."Olivia." Reading her mind as he has always been able to do. "It's not time for that Olivia. I still have A LOT more questions to ask..." "Many more in fact."

"When I asked you before did you suck Jake DRY you didn't respond. You've told me once before that my cock is the only one to have ever been in your mouth. So now I WANT TO KNOW. DID you suck Jake dry?" Olivia hesitates AGAIN. Knowing there can only be one answer to that question. The truth. "YES! Yes, I got down on my knees & let him shove his cock down my throat until his juices trickled down like nectar! But..." She couldn't say another word, her heat, soaked, swollen, & burning was being attacked with such ferocity that she felt any moment she would either black out or worse. The stars, her eyes, so close & then the easement but new this time, not entirely stopped. No he had not stopped at all in fact... Rapid secession, rapid fire.

"When Jake was FUCKING you, did you realise that you screamed out MY name not once but TWICE?"

"Why did you not tell me in the hospital when I came to ensure the health of the woman I thought was the love of my life did you not tell me about you & Jake?"

"When I sat in your apartment on your living room sofa & counted down the clock with you earning you as you asked, why did you not have the decency to tell me then that you had FUCKED Jake? A man you knew to be my former subordinate & even someone I might have called a friend."

Every question, in rapid succession, with no time for response. And with every question the fire between her legs even being exponentially increased. Her hips arising OUT of that chair like she's possessed. The screams louder & louder...So close..."Fitz, please let me..." So close...until...  
"After all that we had been through those last few months. Mellie & her stupid interview & countless threats. Cyrus & his never-ending rhetoric & attempts & keeping us apart, & you secretly finding out that HAL was the father of Teddy but curiously keeping that from me, did you AGAIN FUCK Jake Ballard KNOWING that your pussy is & forever will be MINE?" She cums, harder that she ever has in life before. Harder than she'd ever imagined possible. The stars, a severe lack of oxygen, ears ringing, the cascading waterfalls from her lower lips, & then a BLACK OUT.


	6. Chapter 6

Just letting you guys know I promise to have an update by this Sunday/Early Monday...between sick family members & a very close family member who passed away suddenly it's been a little nuts! But after all of that I will definitely need to get it all out in this story so rest assured it WILL continue & SOON!


	7. Chapter 7 Treading Water

Chapter 6: Treading Water

3 Months, 15 Days, & Just Over 9 Hours have passed since...

Olivia's attention is focused on the Alexander McQueen Crystal Butterfly Skull gold ring upon her left hand, 4th finger. She mesmerised by it in fact. The box containing the ring had only JUST been discovered as being in her briefcase which was still in the same position she had left it when she returned to OPA in the days after awakening in her apartment, dressed only in her robe but with her hair gently splayed curly upon her pillow & jasmine candles lit all around, raw from her last encounter with Fitz.

Mentally, she had been completely spent. Yet she wondered how many more cards Fitz had left to play, or worse yet how much longer was he going to continue her sentence, her PUNISHMENT as she had come to understand it? His questions from their latest encounter, had all been ones she should have been asking herself but had, she supposed, purposely chosen NOT to.

As per usual, the box had contained a note. A note she had YET to read. Being honest with herself their last encounter had left her in such a state, she didn't think she could handle the contents at this moment. The ring however, the meaning, it's symbolism escaping her at that very moment...Jake had been attempting to contact her in that time but she had blatantly refused to see him. She knew any interaction with him in anyway would only get back to Fitz & it would only prolong her agony. Truthfully it wasn't agony so much as longing for all to be right in her world again.

She wanted him, no needed him in her life, in her arms, & she had betrayed his trust. Markedly afraid, she vowed to endure his wrath until he saw it fit to forgive her. The ring, in it's beauty, in it's splendor on her hand. Ironically enough it only fit that particular finger. She had tried it on others with no success. Knowing Fitz, she knew this was not by accident, & in a strange way it connected them & endeared her to him, even if she did not yet understand his meaning. Deep breaths, several in fact, calmed her enough to allow her to flip open that piece of paper that had accompanied the gift.

Damaged & Shattered...  
Bruised & Battered  
Many a night I longed for death because little else mattered...  
The day of the dead, a tribute to things lost...  
This ring you must wear always, a reminder of the cost...

Standing tall looking out the Oval Office window, Fitzgerald let out a smile. Watching Olivia finally read the note he had this time handwritten on the monitor on his desk. He had known it would take her sometime to recover from their last moments together. Hence the reason he'd had the secret service install camera's everywhere in her office. He had a feeling she knew because she'd even had Huck stop sweeping her office for bugs. That brought an even bigger smile. He'd watch her facial expressions, her breathing, her resignation & acceptance. "Good", he thought, "I am relentless as she knows & it will not end until I believe it needs to". Looking at the monitor again for a moment, a feeling came over Fitz that he hadn't felt in quite sometime.

Pushing it aside quickly, memories of Olivia's betrayal flooding them out, he checked his watch & made a quick call... "LAURRRRREN!" Seconds later she appeared with her pen & pad in hand. "I need 1.5 hours time, NOW. Tell Tom & Daniel we're on the move. And Lauren?" "Sir?" "Nothing & I mean absolutely NOTHING is to disturb me during this time." Nodding her head, she quickly excited & moments later watch as President Grant strutted down the hallway with Tom & Daniel in tow struggling to keep up. Lauren had noticed the change in his demeanor. Hell, everyone had, but she had never spoke out of turn to him. Never given him any indication that she knew something was amiss. For one thing, she liked that Mellie was no longer around. And secondly, the sheer fact that Cyrus was walking around like a bear on eggs trying desperately NOT to crack them, made her laugh hysterically & gave her much relief. He'd never been mean to her. Just straightforward & aloof. She did miss his smile though...

Having read the note & having broken down into tears over it in a way she hadn't since the assassination attempt, Olivia needed release. She needed to clear her mind. Her heart heavy, she retreated to the only place she could. Her strokes clean, propelling her through the water. Her long legs, tight & tense from both exertion & mental anguish kicking. Attempting to kick away the hurt, the bitter pill of longing. Finally exhausted beyond an possibility of swimming any further she slowly grabbed the ladder at poolside & launched herself from the water.

It was quiet. Just after sunset & she had been the only one occupying a lane she surmised for about 30 minutes. Toweling herself off she walked into the locker room to shower. Not noticing around her that the locker room was eerily quiet, too lost in her thoughts. Stripping herself of her bathing suit, cap, & googles, she continued to towel dry not hearing the telltale clicks of both exit doors locking. Suddenly, the lights dimmed & Olivia gasped looking up, reaching out (for what?) & finding no one & no thing. Her breaths becoming shallow, pulse quickening, she shouted out for help. "Helloooooo...anyone there?"

Click...click...click...click heels? A woman's heels? A silhouette appeared. A woman indeed, beautiful with chocolate skin, full lips, & wistful eyes, a colour Olivia could not make out in the dimmed light. "Hello Ms. Pope" & the woman smiled at her with a look Olivia had never seen before. The woman quickly removed the belted jacket she had been wearing only to reveal her wearing VERY little underneath. Heels, thigh high stockings (white) & a white lace garter the unlikes of which Olivia had never seen.

She was breathtaking. Breasts beautifully full, & skin that could only be described as flawless. Walking towards Olivia (still naked) she backed her up against her open locker getting her lips as close to her as she possibly could without touching them together, she calmly grabbed both her hands & handcuffed her to the handle. A stunned Olivia awoke from her stupor. "What are you doing?" Smiling all while backing up, the woman said nothing.

Suddenly the air in the room became thick with a scent, an aura Olivia knew all too well. In he walked, no sauntered until he was milimeteres from her face. It was like his footsteps were lighter than usual. He almost swayed into the room. "Hello Olivia, trying to free your mind from what troubles you I see?" Olivia let out a whimper & bit her lower lip, not wanting to betray her true emotions at seeing him standing before her & hearing his voice. Quickly her feelings of tempered joy were replaced by sadness as she watched him turn away & walk towards the the gloriously naked beautiful woman on the other side of the room.

She watched, her sadness turning to venom, as Fitz ran his right hand down the V in between her breasts & kissed her on the cheek. He wouldn't...As if reading her mind. "I want you to know how it feels to literally watch the love of your life give themselves to another. The burning, the seething, the breaking, the cracking." And with that, he kissed the woman's cheek, & slowly slide his mouth to her lips. She moaned, marring Olivia's skin as if she were being branded. Helplessly, Olivia watched as Fitz's hands continued their onslaught over the woman's body. She couldn't turn away no matter what. Her heart, breaking piece by piece but realising that he needed her to see. He NEEDED HER, to feel in a way that she had not before.

Slowly moving his hands down her body, lifting her leg upon the bench so that they all could get a better view, Fitzgerald smiled to himself. Hearing Olivia's every gasp, every breath, every muted cry out as he touched this beautiful woman was a thing of pure bliss. He cupped her pussy in his right hand as his left hand massaged her breast, her nipple hard & calling out to him. He leaned down & licked her buds, knowing Olivia had not turned away, knowing that she wouldn't dare turn away no matter what. Inserting a finger into the woman standing before him's wet pussy, TWO audible gasps were heard, neither of them coming from him.

He knew Olivia. He knew if he walked over to her right now & freed his painfully constricted erection from his pants, he could fuck her senseless because she'd be soaking wet, even in her obvious anger with him. And with that knowledge he pressed forward. He began rubbing the woman in white's clit with such a fervor that her hips bucked so, her legs almost seemed ready to give out from under her. As he stood up inserting another finger into her soaking wet pussy, he leaned into her face, & grabbing her neck simply said: "Come for me". And with that her walls which had been clenching at an increasing pace, began to pulse in such a manner that it was almost frightening. She screamed, no howled, almost banshee like, & then collapsed against the lockers, before her legs gave way, & she promptly fell upon the bench.

Olivia had been unable to take her eyes off of them the entire time. Enraged, broken, aroused (in fact-wishing she had not been handcuffed so she could relieve the aching tension she felt) she had simply been able to turn her head. Unable to give him the satisfaction of knowing his intended weapon had hit it's target. He pivoted, still very light on his feet, back in Olivia's direction & tenuously walked until he was again milimetres from her face (she could feel his cock, larger & harder than she'd ever remembered pressed up against her abdomen).

Leaning in as if he meant to kiss Olivia, "OPEN YOUR MOUTH, NOW!" Doing as requested purely because she was unable to do anything else, he inserted those still very wet fingers & as she tasted the woman in white's sweet luscious nectar, so delicious in fact that she found she'd sucked his fingers dry in seconds. A grin of Cheshire proportions flashed upon his face, quickly replaced by a look of venom & anger. He snatched them from her lips leaving them wanting & puckered & appeared to lower his hand down her body, & then turned with a scoff of disgust & walked out of the locker room leaving Olivia in a pure state of dissatisfaction & disbelief. The woman in white who had since come down off her sexually sated high & had put her belted jacket back on, walked over to Olivia & kissed her on her lips fully, an almost apologetic kiss, moaning, & had released Olivia from her handcuffs before she'd realised it. And with that, she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 Goblets Of Fire

Chapter 8 Goblets Of Fire

Just A Short Minutes Later...

Jealousy? Yes there was quite a bit of that. It still lingered in fact. But what had struck Olivia about their last moment was as jealous & angered as she was by witnessing Fitz touch & make scream the woman in white, she felt a desire unlike any other. Wanton as if she'd had no sustenance for days. (Truthfully? She'd be lying to herself if...) But yes, she'd felt anger, & jealousy, & pure blistering rage. But there was no question of why. Why was undeniable. Something about... his face as he stood before her in that last moment was one of profound venom, & yet, there was a sadness to it. And a look of... regret maybe?

No, no that wasn't it but Olivia could not place it. She'd actually rushed out of the gym no shower taken. He'd TOUCHED her, although briefly, & the searing mark he'd left on her wasn't one that she could wash off, nor did she intend too. There was something else. She rushed to her awaiting car, thankful that she had a fulltime driver (a gift from Fitz in happier times which she suspected he kept up because it made it much easier to keep an eye on her.) & quickly pushed the button for the privacy shield to rise. An overwhelming veil of PURE unbridled desire had overtaken her. She lowered the waistband on her yoga pants & quickly found her still very wet & still unattended to heat & within mere moments had brought herself over the edge that he had refused to take her over. Not once, but TWICE.

Still, it was almost as if NOTHING she could do would satisfy her. Nothing would give her body respite from the mental prison him not satiating her desires had placed her in. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as a frightening thought overcame Olivia. Did he not want to touch her anymore? Who was the woman in white? She seemed very comfortable around him, with a familiarity that left a bitter taste in Olivia's mouth. Was SHE the woman he was spending his time with these days? Had they made love, had he FUCKED her before their encounter at her gym? The longer Olivia had a moment to consider what had just happened, the heavier her heart & the surrounding air became. Out the rear window, she watched but did not see.

Just Two Short Weeks Later

After nearly 4 days of almost no sleep, partly because she dared not close her eyes & risk remembering, but also because they had 3 high profile clients whose crises were unbelievably damaging & in some cases life threatening, Olivia was beyond exhausted. She hadn't even been home in that time. Electing to change & shower at OPA daily. Her newly hired assistant Reign knocked on her office door, having returned from his errands including going by her apartment to pick up a few things & dry cleaning. "Ms. Pope, here are you change of clothes for the rest of the week & oh I watered your plants & yes the housekeeper has been by but you & I both know she has a brown thumb. Oh & there was a package for your on your foyer table from some company called The Montpelier Trail . It's marked confidential, urgent, & fragile so I thought I ought to bring that with me if that's ok?" He looked at her inquisitively & she allowed herself a small but guarded smile. "Yes Reign, that's fine. Could you see to it that I'm not disturbed for the next hour for any reason please, I need some time." "Of course Ms. Pope", closing her door on his way out.

Running her hands across the top of the box, a small but measured smile crossed Olivia's face. The Montpelier Trail was the name of a shell company that Fitz had created to be able to do things for Olivia without suspicion. Every gift, everything he had every done for her in an unofficial capacity was filtered through that company. The logo was a white ladies fedora set on a backdrop of rustic pine trees. The packaging was so protected, so precise, so guarded, she was almost afraid to even open it, for fear breaking the seal would also break something else. Taking the letter opener off her desk, she slid it through the top & side seals carefully, & slid the flaps back. Whatever was in this box, was covered in a styrofoam mould. The mould had allowed for absolutely NO movement during shipping & perplexed Olivia even further as to what it's contents could possibly be. Breaths quickening & chest heaving, she attempted to still herself & soothe herself & lifted the mold off the top.

Another, beautifully handwritten note sat atop two beautifully obviously hand-blown crystal wine goblets. Olivia could tell they were hand-blown because each goblet was so unique that only human hands could have forged what some might deem a mistake, but which was undoubtedly some of the most beautiful art she'd ever seen. Lifting both goblets out of the lower moulding, she calmly sat them on her desk & let out a gasp when she noticed they were marked. No, more like scratched, GOUGED. There was heart on each goblet but they had both been horribly scratched through, almost to a pointe that didn't allow for recognition. Underneath each heart, a message. Betrayal on one, & Deceit upon the other. She literally stopped breathing. Her heartbeat quickening & then slowing as that sullen feeling overtook her again. Massaging one of the goblets almost as if she could heal it's malady with her touch, she unfolded Fitz's latest note to her.

Betrayal & Deceit...  
A cycle we always seem to repeat...  
When I saw you last you reeked of resignation & defeat...  
Goblets of crystal, Goblets of glass...  
Unlike my heart, I know these are 2 things you will undoubtedly NEVER want to smash...

As Air Force one raced across the darkened sky headed West towards the G8 summit in Geneva, a decidedly culled Cyrus attempted to break Fitz's train of thought from whatever he was focused upon. He was sitting in his chair apparently viewing something on his iPad with great interest. It wasn't so much that he obviously had tuned Cyrus & his Secretary of Defence & all the Joint Chiefs as well as the 2 Nobel laureate economists that were accompanying him to the G8 OUT, as it was his facial expressions that had peaked Cyrus' interest. The expressions had run the gamut: from resolute, to longing, to sadness, to a level of satisfaction that would evoke FEAR in most men for what it hid. They had an entire week of dealing with world affairs mostly of an economic nature ahead of them with a bit of war-mongering sprinkled in for good measure (it was mostly posturing talk by the stupid Joint Chiefs but still...) & he needed Fitz to be FOCUSED on that task at hand. Without even lifting his head to look up, "Is there something I can do for you Cyrus?" "You're ticking again Sir. You're ticking again & that last time that happened I nearly had to watch the republic burn. We made it out of the last fire, but this time, I'm not so certain we can withstand it." Arising from his seat & closing his iPad case down he turned to walk back to his onboard office & stopped looking over his shoulder. "Cyrus, understand this, it will burn, until I put it out!" And continued back to his office slamming the door shut leaving flabbergasted Cyrus seated in his wake. Picking up his Sat phone pushing #2 on speed dial, the other party picked up immediately. "It's time." And with that, he hung up, took a deep breath, & opened his iPad case back up & continued watching as things unfolded.


End file.
